Of Boggarts and Pants
by Msynergy
Summary: Helen Magnus had seen many strange sights in her time, but watching her protégé walk into her office late for a morning meeting and decidedly not wearing any pants, made even her pause.


_Of Boggarts and Pants_

**Disclaimer:** I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show, or Superman.

**Spoilers:** Sometime mid-Season 2, I suppose.

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to Mr. Robin Dunne, the man who just can't keep his pants on, and kat_rowe at LiveJournal for helping inspire this little ditty.

Helen Magnus had seen many strange sights in her time, but watching her protégé walk into her office late for a morning meeting and decidedly not wearing any pants, made even her pause.

"Will?"

"Hey, this is not my fault! That damn boggart that we caught last week has gotten loose!"

"And the first thing it did was steal your pants?" She heard Henry ask, obviously trying and failing to keep the humor from his voice.

"My favorite pair actually."

The forlorn look that accompanied this statement in combination with his socked feet, boxers and usual t-shirt forces her try and hide a smile herself.

"And you didn't think to go put on a new pair? Seriously, man, why Superman?" Kate asked, shaking her head and rolling her eyes from her spot on the couch.

It was only then that Will seemed to realize just what he was wearing, and blushed a deep crimson as he sheepishly tried to cover the colorful emblem with his shirt.

"They were the only clean ones I had, okay? And I would have got a another pair except that I was busy chasing my other pants around the Sanctuary for the last ten minutes, which is why I was late!"

"You didn't," Henry is now grinning, and she can practically see the gears in his head working how long it will take him to download the security camera footage onto an external hard drive to be preserved for all time. She had little doubt that the blackmail possibilities were endless.

Will obviously notices the same thing, but before either of them can make a mad dash for a computer she quickly speaks up.

"Alright then, our first order of business for today is to recapture the boggart. Henry, go grab heat sensors and nets as it's obviously using its invisibility ability to avoid detection, find the Big Guy as well on your way as we will need all the help we can get."

Henry nods obediently, but a sly smile replaced the grin on his face as he departed and she swiftly added, "Heat sensors and nets only Henry, I doubt watching Will chase his pants down the hallways will be of any assistance."

His face falls, but there's no arguing with her when she uses that tone and he knows it. Exiting with the same air of a scolded puppy, she shakes her head before turning back to Will and Kate.

"Will, get some pants then go with Kate and look for the pair that it pinched from you, it's the best lead we have at the moment as to where it might have gone. Report back when you've found them and we will start our search in that area. I will alert our residents and keep watch with the cameras for it from here."

They both nod, moving to leave and begin the hunt as she thought of one more thing and called out, "Oh, and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Please do keep in mind that laundry day is Saturday from now on, so that if you decide to grace us with your pants-less presence in the future, you'll be wearing something a little more flattering."

The blush that had receded came back in full force as he nodded quickly, giving Kate an annoyed shove out the door, as the younger woman didn't bother hiding her amusement at his expense.

Finally laughing herself now that everyone left and her need to keep a sense of decorum could be put aside for just a moment, she was still chuckling as she sat in front of the monitors.

What she didn't realize until it was too late, however, was that the office chair had moved mysteriously backwards, leaving her to topple to the floor.

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it! Decided to go for the less hostile version of the boggart legend because the idea of an invisible prankster in the Sanctuary was too good to pass up. It's a one-shot for now, but if you're interested in reading more I will definitely see what I can do. Let me know!


End file.
